


Seven Deadly Sins: Greed

by Oceaneyez86



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drug Use, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, First Time Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Slash, Zaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyez86/pseuds/Oceaneyez86
Summary: Taylor want's to explore 'What might have been' feelings. But what is the price of wanting too much?Greed is part one of a series based on the seven deadly sins that were originally posted on Livejournal. This one-shot is independent and can be read on its own. But if you like it you should check out the other stories as well ;) This version has been edited from the original.





	Seven Deadly Sins: Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration with Olivias_Diary on livejournal.

            It took a while for me to realize that these long-forgotten feelings had resurfaced again.  If I were, to be honest with myself the feelings I had never really gone away. They just got buried under my role of being a father and a husband along with all the other roles I piled on over the years. No matter how much I tried to keep it submerged in the depths of my mind I could never completely drown it out.  Little things over time just wore me down. A wide toothy grin after a funny joke, here. The way he would flip his hair back after he played the Cajon, there. How the beads of sweat would roll down his face during a show.  It wasn’t until I caught myself staring at him that I realized I had come full circle right back to the feelings I tried to so hard to escape all those years ago. 

            There was a time before I was a father or a husband. When we were just teenagers when I thought that he felt the same way. Something about the way he looked at me; something about his body language made me think that there could have been something between the two of us.  But rumors were already flying about my sexuality, and increased pressure from my family to prove how straight I was, prevented me from ever really taking a step beyond brotherly affection. 

            My family plotted with roadies to pull girls from the crowd to meet us backstage hoping to find just one that would tempt me. That’s how I met my wife. She tagged along with her friend, Kate, who was chosen to meet Isaac. Natalie was the first girl I had really been attracted too and we hit it off really well. This pleased my family to no end. They even informed the paparazzi of the hotel where we had stayed to make sure they took photos of me leaving the hotel with her. It might have just been wishful thinking but Zac didn’t seem too keen on the idea of me dating Nat. He would shoot me looks of what could only be described as utter betrayal and would eventually lead to a rift between us. During this time I fell into a serious depression and my relationship with Natalie ended. I hated myself for the way I felt about Zac and I hated the fact that there was nothing that I could about it. I was silently drowning.  During this time I found a foothold in drugs.  The drugs numbed my feelings for Zac and made me forget the guilt of being attracted to Natalie too. 

            Nat was having a hard time handling our break up during this time. Her family was worried about her and my family was extremely worried about me. They have never admitted it but to this day I still believe they orchestrated our meet up around Valentine’s Day in ’02. Dad kept going on and about how she needed closure. I had been giving them a hard time so I agreed to meet up with her to make up for the hell I had been putting everyone through. One thing led to another that night and we lost our virginity to each other and she seemed to get the closure she needed to move on. A few months later I hear from her and she tells me she’s pregnant with our baby, another coincidence I think our families were behind. If you don’t have kids it’s hard to explain what I felt, but no drug could ever come close to making me feel that amazing. I had a new purpose in life and a real reason to give up the drugs for good. With pressure from both our families Natalie and I tied the knot and Ezra was born on Halloween the same year.   

            I was too busy being a husband and a father to think much about the hidden feelings I harbored for Zac. At this point, he had completely drifted away from me. We were still very close as brothers, bandmates, and business owners but that extra little feeling that had been there was gone. He now spent most of his time with Kate, now his wife, and his kids. When things didn’t work out between her and Ike, she started to date Zac. They seemed to balance each other out and I must admit a few times I was jealous that she was the one who calmed him like the way I used too. 

            The years passed and our lives changed in so many ways. We left Island Def Jam and started our own record label, 3CG.  Zac and Isaac both married and started their own families.  Natalie and I threw the good and the bad continued to add to our family. So, it was hard to pinpoint exactly when everything started to resurface again.  Slowly but surely they did.

            Things hadn’t been great between me and Nat for the last few months.  My resurgence of feelings for Zac had secretly been the heart of all our problems. I had been restless, moody and distance. So, she arranged to take the kids to spend the summer in Georgia in order to give us some couple’s time and hopefully save what was left of our marriage. I should have felt guilty for using her absence to my advantage but I didn’t. This was something that I had to do in order to get a deeper understanding of who I was. I had played out every single scenario in my mind and I know that my life and Zac’s could be destroyed by the outcome, but was a risk I was willing to take if I could kiss his lips at least once. It wasn’t that I didn’t love my wife. She was the only woman I had ever been sexually attracted too and she was an amazing wife and mother, but I still wanted Zac, too. 

            I took a deep breath before I dialed Zac’s cell phone.  “Hey Zac, it's Tay.”

            “Hey, dude.  What’s up?”  I smiled the instant I heard his soft voice.  It had always been a sharp contrast to his crazy personality. 

            “Nat isn’t going to be back until tomorrow from dropping the kids off in Georgia,” I explained. “After the week I had with her I thought maybe we could have a few Mmmhops.”

            “You know I don’t drink much anymore.” 

            “Yeah, but I know you always keep a little green on you, and I sure as hell could use some of that too.”  Making sure that I didn’t sound judgmental. 

            Zac let out a long sigh before he whispered into the phone. “Kate has been really on my ass about my pot smoking.”

            “Sounds like you could use a good blunt too.” I coyly reply hoping I didn’t sound too much like a slutty girl trying to get another girl’s boyfriend to go out with her. 

            “The hell I do!  Between potty training Abe, all the songwriting I have been doing along with Kate’s obsessive nagging about this, that and the fucking other. I’m long overdue for a good joint. I’ll see you in half an hour.” He confessed before he hung up the phone. 

            I had just enough time to run through the shower and change into some fresh clothes.  My nerves made it hard for me to sit still so I went ahead and set out a couple of ice cold beers for us. I forced myself to perch on the arm of my couch closest to my front door so I would hear Zac right when he arrived. 

            “Hey bro.” I opened the door to let him in.  My eyes immediately drunk in every inch of him. He was in one of his Batman t-shirts and dark fitted jeans that hugged his body perfectly. His wild hair was pulled up in one of his messy buns. Zac is looked effortlessly sexy. 

            He pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket and held it up with a toothy grin that made my heart race, “Hope you have plenty of snacks.”

            The next half hour was spent downing a few Mmmhops and passing a huge blunt back and forth between us as we shared our latest laments. 

            “I don’t know man,” Zac complained before taking a long drag and passing it back to me.  “Kate’s not the same girl she was when I married her.  She used to be fun but now it’s like pulling teeth just to get her to smile or laugh at my jokes.”

            “Natalie has just become a mirror.”  I pondered looking down at the blunt in my hand.  “She just reflects whatever thoughts or interests I have.  It’s not really her fault.  We just got married so damn young.”  

            The effects of Zac’s high-quality marijuana started to make me feel a lot more at ease now. I can feel my inhibitions becoming more and more distance. I glanced over at him. He was super relaxed leaning back against the couch with one arm tucked behind his head. Now was the perfect time to steer the conversation towards my real goal. 

            “Remember when I first started dating Natalie?” I mentioned casually. “You hated her so much. Every time we would go off to spend time together you would get so pissy.”

            Zac turned to me suddenly with the oddest expression; sort of a cross between embarrassment and worry. I noticed that he shifted a little nervously next to me before he replied. 

            “I guess I was used to it being just the three of us.” He replied with just an ounce of shyness that I have seen from him in quite a while. “The two of us were always closer than me and Ike. I didn’t like the idea of her coming between us back then.”

            I turned to face Zac on the couch and I placed my hand on his knee ever so carefully.  “I had no idea you felt that way back then. I’m sorry you felt like I was choosing Natalie over you and I’m sorry that caused a rift between us.” 

            That familiar tension crept back into the space between us like it did when we would get stuck having to share a hotel room. I felt Zac tense under my touch. I was the first to break the silence. My heart was beating in my chest like a hammer but I found the courage to lean forward until my lips touched Zac’s for the first time. 

            At first, his lips yielded to mine and pressed back slightly then he jerked away from me. 

            “Dude, what the hell?!” He stammered looking very confused. 

            “I—um I, am incredibly drunk right now.” I apologized while I tried to hide the fact that I was mortified by his reaction. “I’m just going to go put a pot of coffee on and we can pretend that never happened.”

            I bolted from the couch before Zac had the chance to respond. Once inside the kitchen, I leaned against the counter trembling from the humiliation. The one thing I have always hated about myself was how easily and deeply I could get embarrassed and right now I was about has humiliated as you could get. I couldn’t stop my thoughts from racing. How could I have been mistaken about the past?  Did I really misread the signs? Could my heavy drug use have skewed my memories?  Maybe everything had just been my perverted wishfully thinking? I forced myself to go through the motions of preparing a strong brew of coffee hoping that would distract my mind. 

            One very vivid memory slipped back into my mind from late fall or so during 2000. We had just finished the last show on our This Time Around Tour. I remember being really worked up that night after a great performance and hoped that a shower would help calm me down some.  The shower didn’t work as well as I had hoped and the second I slipped back into my lounge pants I was more than a little aroused. The moment I stepped into the hotel room I was sharing with Zac his eyes looked me up and down for a good time. For the rest of the night, I swear I caught him checking me out when he thought I wasn’t looking. So there was no way I had totally just made everything up in my head back then. Zac had been attracted to me then I’m sure but it must have been something he had outgrown and I missed my chance.

            I was deep in thought leaning against my sink listening to the stream of coffee when I felt his eyes on me once again. Zac was watching me from the kitchen doorway looking slightly pained and anxious. 

            “Tay,” His eyes suddenly looking at the floor. “I don’t want to pretend everything is normal anymore.” Then he looked up at me with those big brown eyes and waited patiently for me to respond. “We’re getting too old to continue on this way.”

            “So, I hadn’t imagined everything when we were younger?” I sighed as a wave of relief washed over me. 

            “No.  There was definitely some, um tension between us.”  He replied, suddenly becoming interested in his hands.

            “I’m glad it wasn’t all in my head. The question now is, what are we going to do about it?”  I placed my hand on his shoulder trying to get him to relax some.  “There is a lot at stake here, Zac, I’m not going to lie.” 

            His eyes found mine. “I understand what’s at stake Tay.  I have just as much too loose as you do, but I’m not sure I can deny the feelings I have towards you much longer.”  He bit his lip thoughtfully. “I feel like—I feel like we’re running out of time.”

            “But before we go any further I need you to understand, you’ve got to understand I still want Natalie too.” I tried to explain things best I could but I was still very confused about what I really wanted myself. “I need you both in my life, Zac.”

            I could read the hurt on his face when I said that but he nodded. “I understand Taylor.  I still want Kate in a lot of ways too.” 

            Shyly, I pulled Zac into my arms. We were a little stiff at first as we ventured into this uncharted territory, but we softened in each other’s arms. I picked up where I left off on the couch gently pressing my lips to his and Zac didn’t pull away this time. His full lips moved against mine. My hands found their way to Zac’s hair and I pulled his hair free from its elastic. I waited years to be able to run my hands through that mane. I gave it a playful little tug and Zac moaned softly into my lips. This seemed to awaken something in Zac. His kisses became more forceful, needier like he was starving for something that only I could give him. I allowed my hands to wander to the bulge that had formed against the zipper of his jeans. As I rubbed his hard cock through his pants he paused.

            “Tay,” He moaned desperately into my ear.

            I grinned, thoroughly enjoying this new found power that I had over him. With a swift tug, I pulled off his t-shirt revealing his broad, thick, drummer’s chest. My mouth wandered down his throat and onto his chest. His knees weakened as my mouth found purchase on his nipple. I licked and sucked slowly teasing him mercilessly and I continued to massage the growing erection in his pants. His hands found their way into my head as I kissed across his chest. 

            “Please Tay,” He whimpered. “Don’t tease me so much.”

            Part of me wanted to continue this glacier pace because I wanted to savor every moment of control I had over Zac. He was always so bossy and loved to be in charge but now I was the one with all the power. However, my own urges were reaching their breaking point and I wanted his cock in my mouth so bad I gave into him. 

            I sunk to my knees as I kissed down his happy trail. Reaching for his belt buckle I paused to look into his eyes. 

            “Is this what you want, Zachary?” I mocked him slowly undoing his belt. 

            He blushed slightly and nodded. After I undid his belt and zipper I pulled his pants and boxers down together. His huge hard cock sprung up to meet me. 

            “The fangirls were right.”  I mused as I began to stroke him. “You do have a huge dick.” 

            Zac half chuckled and half moaned. 

            Unbeknownst to him, during my drugging days, I had sucked my fair share of dicks and I was eager to show him. I licked up the length of his shaft slowly making him groan nice and loud for me. Next, I ran my tongue slowly across the tip of his dick. A few drops of precum filled my mouth with Zac’s salty-sweet taste. Being impatient he grabbed a handful of my hair and gave it a rough little tug. I laughed to myself before I took his length into my mouth. It didn’t take me long to find my rhythm; bobbing up and down his swollen cock. Every now and again I rolled my tongue against him as I sucked just to make him shutter. I ran my hands up his thick thighs and grabbed hold of his hips. One hand wandered to his round firm ass. I gave it a hard squeeze, using it to pull him closer to me still as I sucked. 

            “Stop.” He said breathlessly forcing me off his cock. “I don’t want to come just yet.”

            “I was really enjoying myself.” I pouted looking up into his beautiful brown eyes. 

            Zac reached down and pulled me up to him. His mouth found mine again as his hands frantically worked to unbutton my top. I tore away from his kiss briefly. 

            “Why don’t we take this somewhere more comfortable?” I laughed glancing around my kitchen before taking Zac by the hand and leading him down the hallway to my bedroom. 

            We barely had our foot in the door before his hands and mouth were on me again. He got half my shirt undone when he started to encounter some difficulty. 

            “Fuck it.” He growled and yanked the rest of my shirt open sending about four buttons flying.                 

“Hey, I liked that shirt,”  I said in playful protest.

            “Not as much as I like it off you.” He chuckled running his hands over my chest before starting in on my belt.          

            He yanked my pants and boxers off so aggressively he almost took a layer of my skin as well. Zac pushed me down on the bed as he leaned over me straddling my thigh. Feeling his erection against my thigh made my own throb with anticipation.

Zac kissed from one side my shoulders over to the other.  His big hands ran up and down my sides and abdomen. He was curious about every inch of my body it seemed. Nervously he began to experiment with my nipples, running his tongue around one slowly causing me shutter underneath him. Zac began to stroke my dick making me moan. Then he ran his tongue up the length of my neck and planted a rough kiss on my lips. 

            “I wanna try.” He whispered resting his forehead against mine.  “I’ve always wondered what you taste like, Tay.”

            “You sure? There’s no pressure. I know you’ve never done that before.”  I reassured him because I didn’t want him to feel pressured to do anything he wasn’t completely comfortable with just yet.             

            “Just be patient with me?”  He asked tenderly before moving down my body. 

            At first, he stroked my cock while licking and teasing the tip. I groaned with pleasure and brushed his wild hair out of his face. He licked the ridge of my cock before taking me into his mouth.  Zac had never looked hotter to me then he did right then with those sexy full lips wrapped around me. He was fumbling at first but it was endearing that he wanted to try and please me.  Zac was a quick study and found a rhythm that worked for him and soon I was at his mercies. When he finally pulled away I was left wanting more.

            Zac gently kissed up my stomach and chest. I grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face to mine kissing him passionately.

            “I want you right now,” I growled. 

            I hand him a bottle of lube I kept in my bedside table before I rolled over and braced myself. Zac prepared me and I let a low moan as I trembled with anticipation. He lubed himself up good.

            “Are you ready?”  He asked rubbing the tip of his dick against me sending shivers down my spine. I just groaned in response.

            He grabbed my hips and pulled me back on him as he slowly inched his way into me.  I gasped. It had certainly been a while since I last fucked another man and I had never had to accommodate someone of Zac’s size.  

            “So. Fucking. Tight.” Zac groaned through unsteady breaths.

            There was some pain at first as I adjusted to his size. I had never been this full before and just when I thought I had reached my limit, I took more. Zac took his time allowing me to get fully adjusted before he slowly began to thrust into me. It did not take long for his cock to hit that bundle of nerves deep within me. Soon my own moans of pleasure intertwined with his.

            “Oh fuck.” I moaned into my pillow as Zac hit that little spot again sending white-hot waves of pleasure through my body each one greater than the last. 

            By then he was fucking me in a lust fueled frenzy, pulling me hard by my hips back on to him. I whimpered.  Never had I experienced anything so fucking amazing. 

              
            “Please—please—oh—God—don’t—stop”  I stammer biting my bottom lip.

            He was taking all the years of longing, the distance, and frustration out on me. Zac almost pulled out making me beg for him as he thrust his full length back into me causing an overwhelming surge of pleasure. 

            “What was that?” He grunted as he thrust back into me. “I didn’t quite catch that.”           

            I opened my mouth to reply but a moan spilled out instead. Zac chuckled.

            “Taylor Hanson speechless?” He crooned pulling almost out and then thrust his hips forward again. “I should have fucked you a long time ago.” He teased me. 

            My words failed me again as I was at the mercy of his cock that was causing me pure ecstasy. He sped up his thrusts and I knew he was getting close. I began to stroke my dick in order to cum with him. The room was filled with nothing but the sound of our ragged breaths and cries of passion. I stroked my swollen cock furiously. Each time Zac rolled his hips into me his cock would rub against my prostate making my legs shake. Finally, he let out a single straggled groan and I soon followed after him. We collapsed on the bed together in a tangled haze. Zac pulled me on to his chest and kissed the top of my head.

            “Th-that was amazing.” He said through his labored breath. 

            “Uh-huh.” I agreed not having my full faculties of speech back yet. 

            We fell asleep like that. A hard exhausted sleep. 

            When I was awoken by a noise I could tell by my stiff joints I had been asleep for a while. I was groggy and confused. What was it that woke me? I glanced half dazed over at Zac snoring lightly next to me. Then, suddenly, I was completely awake and aware of what I had just heard. It was the sound of my front door closing and footsteps walking around the front of my house. By now they were right outside my bedroom door.

            “Taylor?” The familiar voice of wife called as she opened the door. 


End file.
